Turning Tables
by kbeto
Summary: The key to success is bulshitting people into believing what you say, even when you don't know what you're saying. Not really, but sometimes it DOES work. When it doesn't, though, you can always go for private lessons. Pudd, hinted Flones, rated T 'cause of some pervy bits here and there.


_Disclaimer: If only I had the power of the Create Clow Card... (Not that I own that, either.)_

_A/N: For some reason my Pudd seems to get pervier than Flones by miles? I don't even know how this happens! *pokerface* I'm afraid this is another imagineyourOTP prompt. Somebody take the internet away from me. I can't go on like this. *bawls on the floor*_

_**Marvin Fletcher** Not a problem, I love a bit of chat! Haha! My main issue with multi-chaptered fics is that many end up being abandoned and you're left wondering "what happens next?". Only that you'll never ever ever ever get to know the answer! :(_

_I'm glad you enjoyed all those elements! I have this space in my mind that is made up mainly of fluff and I really like to let it bleed into my work. ;) Danny's always there to do or say something random, and his favourite target is Tom, which always makes me happy. *pterodactyl screech* I actually had to google a bit to know what song you were talking about; I'm awful at getting references most of the time! BWAhaha! Thanks for reading! :D_

_**Anonymous** I didn't know it was that noticeable, till I made some tumblr friends! BWAhaha! Dan's a little ball of sunshine, it's just a miracle that I don't have him being (too) corrupted by Dougie in any of my stories. Because, let's face it: Dougie is the very embodiment of everything naughty. :P I don't where giraffe!Danny came from but.. BWAhahaha! Have you ever watched a giraffe drinking water? That would be dangerous for him!_

_To submit a prompt to ImagineyourOTP you will need either a tumblr account or an email account (follow the link on the top with a 'HERE' in the middle, it takes you to a screen where you type the prompt). I think you should totally try again! :D Yeah, this time Tom was lucky that he didn't walk into any dirty Pudd action! ;) And of course Dan wouldn't know what was going on (but wanted to join in, anyway). Thank you, darling! :D_

Turning Tables

"I only have myself to blame for anything that happens tonight," Tom said, pulling the shirt he chose for the night on. "Because we both _know_ something _always_ happens."

"Relax, T-boy! You say it like I'm _dragging_ you against your will," Dougie scoffed. He interrupted the reading of some random magazine Tom keeps by his bed, giving his friend an 'okay' sign in approval of the outfit chosen for their night out.

"Do I need to remind you that my plans didn't involve going to a pub to get smashed?"

"But we're not!" Dougie cast the magazine aside, looking deeply offended by the tone used with him. He walked to where Tom stood and snaked his arms around his friend's waist. "We're drinking a bit, chatting some guys up, and if we're not lucky, we can always find ways to _deepen_ our friendship," he rubbed his face against the brown-eyed boy's shoulder blades.

"Go away, you pervert!" Tom laughed, shoving Dougie away from him. "Not in a billion years I would do anything to you!"

"Nor can I stand all this pent-up horniness! Let's go find ourselves some nice boys!"

~#~

The pub Dougie chose was crowded. Maybe _too_ crowded, in Tom's views, but that wouldn't stop the horny, short blond of dragging him inside; that much Tom knew. Once they were inside the establishment trying to locate some nice spot to seat, a green-eyed guy serving pints gave Dougie a piece of paper with some numbers scribbled in pretty calligraphy.

"Those ladies say 'hi'," the guy with a crew cut nodded towards a group of very attractive girls that were giggling and waving back at them from behind their drinks. Dougie waved back at the girls, flashing them his best smile.

"It's a pity it's not yours," he brought his eyes back to the cute waiter, who excused himself blushing.

"I wonder how you do that," Tom sighed. He was already used to Dougie's charms working on almost everybody, but sometimes things were just ridiculous and borderline cinematographic. "We've haven't been here for 5 whole minutes!"

"I am cursed, I know!" Dougie sighed dramatically, shaking his head and shrugging. Tom slapped him on the shoulder and made his way to order two pints, chuckling as he went.

~#~

"Are we leaving, yet?"

"No, Tom. We're not leaving until we get ourselves some _fun_ for the night!"

Their night didn't live up to Dougie's expectations. Except for the girls that waved at them when they first arrived, and a few obnoxious and rude guys, nobody really approached the blond duo. Tom wasn't the least bothered, but Dougie started getting frustrated and his moral had plummeted considerably since they walked in an hour or so ago.

"Fancy playing a bit, Tommy?"

"Why the sudden change? What do you have in mind?" Tom followed Dougie's gaze to where two well-built guys with dark hair played on the pool table. "Dougie..."

"Come on, T-bag! They're cute and they've been hogging that table for hours! Well, probably!"

Downing the last of his drink, Dougie made his way to where the brunet of shorter hair and muscular arms –showcased by his tank vest– was teasing the one with curly hair about being _"worse than an old lady without her glasses"_, approaching the table as silently as he could.

"We want to play," Dougie chimed, stepping beside the handsome lad. "I'm very good at concentrating!"

"Do you even know how to play, pretty boy?" The mysterious guy knitted his eyebrows together, watching Dougie head to toes. "And who exactly are 'we'?"

"Erm, the two of us," Tom stepped closer, giving the boy with curly hair a brief smile. "Is that okay with you two?"

"Sure thing! I'm Danny and he's Harry," the boy laughed and extended a hand to Tom, who happily took it. "I was losing, anyway," Danny whispered on Tom's ear, making them both laugh.

"Tom and Dougie," Tom pointed to himself, and then to his friend. "Nice meeting you, guys."

"Same here," Harry shook hands with Dougie, although they held it for a second too long. "What about a little competition?"

~#~

Surprisingly enough, Tom was even more skilled than Danny, and the only reason why he and Dougie weren't being massacred by Harry. Despite his confidence, Dougie had never played a billiard game before and clearly lacked the dexterity required by the game.

"I knew you didn't even know how to play," Harry teased, chuckling. "Want me to show you?"

"If you don't mind..."

Harry placed himself behind Dougie, taking hold of the boys hands over the cue, and slowly bending them over the table. "This is the correct way to hold it. Now, you just have to focus on your objective, that is getting the other ball in the hole, and time your breathing."

"Easy," Dougie breathed out. "I think I got this." Harry's warmth was invading his body from such proximity, stubble scratching against his bare neck, hot breath on his ear. Concentrating was the last thing he had in his mind, when all he could focus was his body responding on its own volition to having the brunet pressed against his back.

"Let's see if you concentration is _really_ that good," Harry lowered one of his hands to Dougie's hip, giving it a light squeeze, whilst his lips brushed ghostly against the boy's skin, finishing it with a wet kiss on the neck.

"Shit–" Dougie's breath hitched in his throat the moment he felt Harry's lips attach themselves to his neck. Harry's arousal got ridiculously obvious, now that he was flushed pressed Dougie's bum, and all the blond wanted was to spin around and take him on the baize-covered table, but he was being tested and had to endure it, so he just closed his eyes and hit the ball.

When Dougie opened his eyes again, Tom and Danny had astonished faces, impressed that he managed to get the ball in the hole. Harry had a similar look on his face, but it rapidly faded into a smug grin as he whispered _"want to play somewhere else"_ into the Dougie's ear, nibbling it as he dislodged himself from the blond boy.

"_Fuck this game,"_ he thought, spinning around to capture Harry's lips on a heated kiss. "I can think of a _more_ interesting way to play with _sticks and balls on a table_," he broke the kiss, waving Danny and Tom goodbye and dragging the handsome devil back to his flat.

"Looks like they'll be bonking."

"Yeah, they're definitely going to," Tom looked back to Danny, still a bit appalled by the scene he witnessed. "What about us?"

"Ya want to shag, too?" Danny furrowed his brow. He hadn't taken Tom for such a straightforward guy, so it came as a surprise.

"Wha– Oh my God, I was only asking if we would just continue playing!"

"Oops!"

~#~

"Are you staying?"

The question didn't hold any hidden meaning or promise of commitment, or anything especial. Dougie just wanted to know whether he would have to make breakfast for two in the morning, as his body was too drained and still basking in the afterglow of their little adventure.

"Only if you want me to. And if that doesn't mean we're sleeping on the table," Harry lifted his head from the crook of Dougie's neck, looking around to confirm that they were still naked –except by the jeans and boxers around their ankles– on top of the kitchen table.

"I'd like to see you again," Dougie blurted out. Uneasiness filled his body, as Harry scrutinised his face with an unreadable expression, not uttering a single word.

"Give me a bed to sleep and the deal is sealed," the brunet broke into a smile.

"Deal!" Dougie laughed. "Can't guarantee you're going to _sleep_, though."

"Fair enough," Harry winked suggestively. He heaved Dougie –who clamped Harry's waist with his legs–, kicking his remaining clothes away, and walked all the way to the bedroom where they would spend the rest of their night. What they would make of their relationship? It could wait till the next morning.

~Fin~

_A/N2: Prompt was "Imagine you OTP sitting in a bar/club and Person A asks Person B if they've played pool before. Person B says no, and A decides to teach them. At one point in the lesson, Person B is trying to line up a good shot when A suddenly presses into them from behind (bonus if A whispers "Let's see if your concentration is up to par;____very____important__ in this game") and starts to kiss their neck and/or fondle their hip. B becomes incredibly flustered and aroused, but manages to concentrate and sink the eight ball. The lesson is swiftly forgotten as B grabs A and pulls them into the bathroom for a hot make-out session."_


End file.
